Killers Can Be Choosers
by ohsoprettychic
Summary: This story is about Bella and Edward falling in love. But having to over come many obstacles like rape and even murder. There's mystery, drama and love. You won't be disappointed reading this story. All original pairings and humans, vampires, werewolves OH MY! Btw no rape details so don't worry.
1. Prologue

**Omg New Story!** I'm really excited about this one guys! I hope you like it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story but I do own and control the plotline of this story.

_**Prologue**_

**BPOV-**

"_Alright see you later Bella, I love you and I will be home for dinner." My mom Renee says as she walks out the door on her way to work._

_My mom's a painter and sometimes she has to work on Saturdays at art shows, but it's fine I like some alone time. My step father Phil is off with his friends doing only god knows what, I know he's not doing anything like cheating on my mom, but what could a grown man be doing that takes an entire day?_

_When my mom leaves I take a look around the house, it's a mess so i decide to clean up a bit. That takes about all day. I take a look at the clock and see it's five o'clock, but no one's home yet so I think i'll make dinner. At six o'clock dinner is all ready Phil's no where to be found and my mom calls and says her art show is taking longer than she thought so she won't be home for awhile longer._

_**It's such a nice day and I've been holed up all day I should go for a run. **__I think to myself._

_**No! No don't!**__ I hear another voice in my head, it's mine but it sounds...strange. I ignore it and go for a run anyways. I live in phoenix Arizona so I know it's going to be hot. I go up to my room and choose running shorts and a sports bra to run in. As i'm leaving I grab my keys, cell phone and ear buds. _

_**I'll run through the woods and to the park on the other side. To do that and back should only take me about half an hour. **__I think to myself._

_As I choose my jogging playlist on my phone I text my mom to let her know where i'm going, just in case. __**You should have texted Phil why didn't you just text Phil! **__That's the other voice in my head again. I want to listen to it this time so I try to reach for my phone but for some reason my hand isn't moving towards my pocket, I just keep running no matter how hard I try to stop. __**Strange. **__I think. I just decide to concentrate on my running, I get into the woods and it suddenly gets dark, it was Twilight outside the woods but with all the trees covering the sky in here it's very dark not pitch black, but dark._

_After i'd been running for awhile I check the clock on my phone and I see it says __**6:45**__**. **__I should have been to the park by now. I look around but I don't recognize where I am, I realize with a sinking feeling. I'm lost! _

_I know the park is north of my house so I pull up the compass app on my phone and run North as I'm running I call my mom but the call drops because..I have no signal. I run for another ten minutes and then i smell smoke, I follow the smell so i could find help. On the way I trip over a fallen tree trunk cutting my leg deeply in the process. Now limping I slowly follow the smoke smell to a small cottage and I knock on the door hoping to find help. __**Don't go in run away run!**__ I hear that other voice again, I try to listen to it I try to run but I can't my body just stays rooted in that spot waiting for the door to open. _

"_Hello." a man in his forties says as he opens the door. He looks awfully well dressed and he has a sleek haircut and a shaven face. He doesn't look like someone who lives out in the woods. But I still needed help_

"_Um hi, I need some help I got lost and I hurt my foot can you please help me?" I plead._

"_Yes come right in i'll get you some tea." the man says._

_I go in and I see a small dark red couch and a low wood coffee table in front of a small tv with antennes poking out of it. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen and a door next to it which I assume is the bedroom. _

"_Please, sit down i just made a fresh pot of coffee i'll get you a cup." the man said. _

_I sat down on the couch and he came back and sat a cup of coffee down in front of me. I picked it up and he said "I didn't catch your name."_

_I took a sip and muttered "Oh it's Bella." thats all I got out before the cup hit the floor and and I fell back on the couch unconscious._

"AHHHHHHH NO NO!" I screamed I flew up in my bed and looked around confused, I was in my bed at Charlie's' house. Suddenly the door flew open, "Bella sweetheart it's ok honey you're safe." Charlie said as he came over and hugged me.

" I had another nightmare about it dad." I cried into his arms.

"I know honey, I know. But it's ok you're safe now, you're safe."

This happened often, me having nightmares about that night when I got sexually assaulted. Because of it I had to move back to Forks because I couldn't stay in Phoenix, if a man touched me at all I would freak out, even Phil. And I always lashed out on my mom because I used to feel like it was her fault for not coming home on time.

But here in Forks it's time to start over, have a normal life. Put my past behind me.

_**A/N:**__** Alright there you have it Hope you liked the prologue and I hope it's promising . Please review I want to know if you liked it and if there anything you think I could have done differently to make the story better. Anyway thanks for reading ;).**_


	2. New School Here I Come

**GUYS! Review! No reviews yet, but common! Pweees? However I did notice that I have three people following this story shout out to you guys thanks so much!**

**Hey when you get to the Biology class scene the teacher's name might not show up I have no idea why it just doesn't. His name is Mr. Banner.**

**BPOV-**

"Wake up sweetheart first day of school." I heard Charlie say as he came into my room. But little did he know I was already awake. This is one of the most nerve wracking days of my life, when I left Forks I started at a new school and it took me months to make friends and now in a small town a new girl will stick out like a sore thumb.

"I'm up dad thanks though."

"Any time Bells. I have to get to work but I stuck the address of your school on the fridge so you can tap it into your gps. And there's a surprise on the kitchen table for ya. Anyway tell me how you like it when I get home and have a good first day."

"Ok, and you know I hate surprises dad." I whined.

"I think you'll like this one. Be safe Bella." Charlie said as he walked out.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I showered i ran the hot water over my body and it slowly relaxed me, so much I lost track of time, when I got out of the shower it was seven thirty. I ran out of the bathroom slipping on the wood floor in the process, I went into my closet and chose a grey and white striped sweater, dark blue jeans and my turquoise uggs. I didn't have time to do my hair so I quickly did a side braid and put a turquoise and gold head band on my hair.

I went downstairs and checked the clock it was seven forty I only had twenty minutes to get to school. Thats when I realized I have no ride! I walked to the kitchen to grab some toast and call Charlie.

"**Hey dad, umm I have no ride to school." **I said as he answered the phone.

"**Have you seen your surprise yet?**"

"**No..Wait are those car keys dad? Did you get me a car?!" **I yelled into the phone as I looked at the kitchen table. I ran outside and yelled **"You got me a car!"**

"**Yup I did I hope you like it sweetheart. Anyway I have to go we just got a new case have a good day honey and be careful."**

"**Ya sure bye dad." **I wasn't really listening to my dad I was too distracted by the red chevy cruze in front of me. I went back inside the house grabbed my backpack and unlocked my car. Inside was comfortable sleek black leather seats, and a really cool radio with a built in gps system. It was cold in there but there was a seat warmer also. I turned the car on and the engine sounded amazing. I don't know much about cars but this one is awesome.

I entered the school's address in the gps and followed the directions to a series of large red brick buildings. As I drove into the parking all eyes were on me I had to really concentrate on driving so that I didn't hit anyone ogling me. The only spot was between a yellow porsche and a sleek black volvo. I quickly parked and walked to the main office to get my schedule and a map of the school. When I walked in I saw a middle aged woman wearing too much makeup and mom jeans behind the desk.

"Hi, i'm Bella Swan, i'm new here and I need my schedule and a map of the school. My dad should have enrolled me last week so I should be in the system." I said to the woman at the desk.

"Yup I got printed off for ya. We don't get a lot of new people around here so I made sure to get you everything you need." in the middle of her sentence the bell rang. "Oh there's the bell I'll give you a pass to all your classes so that your not marked late for any of them, it can be hard navigating your way around here. I'm Ms. Rose come to me if you need any help. Here you go and have a great first day."

"Thankyou." I said. I was too nervous to listen to most of her shpeal.

As I walked out I saw that she mapped out a root to all my classes and there was a yellow star and next to it there was the word **LOCKER**. I decided to walk there first. My locker was a lot bigger than my one in Phoenix, probably because the school is much smaller less lockers to squeeze in. I put my stuff in my locker and got my binder marked English out because that's my first class with in building 3.

As I walked outside and into building 3 I noticed that there was no one in the halls then I remembered that's because the bell rang so I'm late for late for class and I'll most likely be the center of attention **Yay!** I thought. As I got to the room number I peeked through the window on the door and saw many kids talking all at once the teachers was yelling at the class to be quiet. I decided this is my chance everyone is distracted. I opened the door and as soon as I stepped inside the class silenced.

"Thank you." the teacher, Mr. Mason said to me.

I nodded because that's all I could manage because every pair of eyes in that class was one me. I silently gave the tardy pass to the teacher, he signed it and gave it back then directed me to a seat next to a girl named Jessica Stanley. The class went by quickly, I covered most of what the teacher taught in Phoenix, however Jessica didn't stop talking the whole time. I was grateful when she invited me to sit with her at lunch though, I might have to put up with Jessica but atleast I won't be alone.

Jessica decided to walk me to class and all her friends joined us there was Angel,Mike and a couple others I can't remember. mike was creepy and kept hitting on me, whenever I tried to get away from him he found a way to end up walking right next to me again!

The rest of the morning went mostly like that and I sadly had two more classes with jessica none with Mike though which was good.

After Spanish Jessica walked me to lunch and we sat with her friends. I got a sandwich, an apple and juice. Lunch was pretty uneventful until they walked in. I was eating my apple and staring at the door out of boredom when five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in. My mouth fell open and of course Mike and Jessica were the first to notice.

"Those are the Cullens they are all adopted by doctor and Mrs. Cullen they are all drop dead gorgeous but the creepy thing is they are all dating each other!

The short dark haired one is Alice, she's dating the tall blonde one Jasper, he always looks like he's in pain or something. I have a class with him and can you say major mood swings!

The beauty queen is Rosalie stay away from her she's a super super bitch! She's with Emmet the one that has to be on steroids." Jessica said this all without taking on breath.

"And _that's Edward. He's totally gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him._" Jessica finished.

"Jessica did you notice as you said each of their names they looked over here?" I asked.

"Ya they always do weird stuff like that you get used to it."

As I kept staring at the strange family the one named Edward glared at me and all i could do was stare back. He had sexy redish bronze hair and shocking yellow eyes, his tight white shirt accentuated his rock hard abs and biceps.

I was knocked out of my daze when Mike said "Come on Bella, we have Bio together i'll walk you."

"Okay." i replied sadly.

"So uh the girl's choice dance is coming up." he said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh yah Jessica told me."

"Are you going with anyone?" mike asked hopefully.

"No. I don't really know anyone here yet."

"You know me."

"Sort of."

"I know it's girls choice but-" Mike was cut off by another guy.

"Hey i'm Eric you're Bella right?" a tall lanky guy with short hair said.

"Ya I am." Just as I said that the bell rang.

"Oh I gotta go but i'll catch you later Bella." Eric said as he quickly walked off.

"We better hurry. We are gonna be late." Mike said.

A minute later we got to a door that said **Mr. Banner Biology ll**. Mike quickly opened the door and hurried to his seat leaving me stranded on my own at the front of the class.

"Mr. Newton you are tardy and you must be my new student Isabella is it?" said taking the tardy pass.

"Umm it's Bella but ya." I said quietly.

"Take the only empty seat next to Mr. Cullen, I'd like to begin my class." I followed Mr. Banner's gaze and I ended up looking Edward cullen right in the eye.

As I made my way to my seat I tripped over someone's backpack and bumped my hip into a table,sadly Edward saw the whole thing.

I sat at my desk and said hi to Edward. He just glared at me then gave me a pained look and turned away. It went on like this for awhile Edward would just sit there and hold his breath, when I peeked at him through my hair he always looked pained. About halfway through class I got tired of it I reached over touched edwards arm and said "Are you ok Edward." He quickly shrugged my arm off of him and raised his hand, when he got called on he said "Mr. Banner I need to go to the nurse I feel sick."

"Alright go ahead." Mr. Banner said.

"Um Mr. Banner i'll go with him to make sure he's ok." I had to know what was wrong with him.

"Fine." Mr. Banner said.

Edward who was already halfway out the door turned around and glared at me. I quickly gathered up my stuff and followed him anyway.

"Edward,Edward wait what's wrong why do hate me so much you have to fake being sick just to get away from me." i said when i finally caught up to him.

"I don't hate I don't even know you I just need to get home." Edward said.

"Well...I'll come with you I can cook you some soup, and keep you company till you feel better." I offered I thought maybe I could get the truth out of him that way.

"No. I need you to just stay away from me." He said. I don't know why but that one hurt.

"Wow, if that's how you treat someone you don't hate, I'd hate to see how you treat someone you do hate." I spat. Then I turned I turned on my heel and stomped away.

I knew there was no point going back to Bio for three more minutes and according to my schedule I had gym next and there's no I'm sticking around for that and that's my last class. So i decided to go to the local cafe I passed by on my way here. On my way out the door I got stopped by Alice, Edward's sister.

"Um hey it's Bella right?" she asked sweetly.

"Ya it is and you're Alice right?" I asked back.

"Yup. Look I know my brother is being a douche but trust me it's not your fault and I have a really good feeling he'll come around."

"Oh ok. Thanks for that i didn't know what I did wrong I was so confused."

"Ya no problem." She replied. We then smiled awkwardly at each other then went our seperate ways.

"Wait Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Ya?" i said as I turned around

"Do you wanna…..um go shopping? I know your leaving school and I have English next and I kinda know what she's gonna teach already so ya." I was a little taken aback but I mean why not.

"Sure. How did you know I was leaving?" I asked.

"Oh you know, lucky guess." she said not looking me in the eyes.

We went to the mall and shopped for three hours. By the time I got home I had to soak my feet and take a hot bath to soothe my aching body. What I wanna know is how such a small person can have that much energy!

When i got done with my bath I changed into my grey aero sweats and pink v-neck t-shirt.

"Hey Bells, I'm home." I heard my dad say as I was packing away all my new clothes.

"Hey dad." I yelled back.

"Wow someone went on a shopping spree." Charlie said as he came up to my bedroom door.

"Yah I met his awesome girl named Alice Cullen and she invited me shopping she has so much energy dad it's crazy!" I explained.

"Haha ya i've met her, her father Dr. Cullen is a great guy he's the best surgeon at the hospital. Alice seems nice, i'm glad you made a friend like her. Anyway i'll just order a pizza tonight for dinner."

"Alright call me when it gets here."

That night I didn't have that recurring nightmare. I dreamed about Edward Cullen and new beginnings.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :) if you did there's no way for me to know unless you review! Ya I did change Bella's car but I mean i find it hard to believe that any teenage girl would like a beat up old truck so ya, and i did give her a little bit of a fashion sense because I just couldn't deal with writing about someone who wears plaid and stripes in the same oufit.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's following this story you guys are awesome you would be amazing if you reviewed also but how much can a girl ask for right? lov you guys! **


	3. Please

**OMG! Guys what is wrong with me? So sorry I haven't updated in soo long if you hate me its ok! I had finals and this week has been crazy! I am so very sorry. SHOUTOUT to the only reviewer that I got I love you!**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since I've seen Edward Cullen he hasn't been back to school at all. I know Alice said it wasn't my fault, but how can I believe that?

I was deep in my thoughts when I walked into Biology and saw Edward Cullen sitting in the seat next to mine. At first I thought I was day dreaming but it just seemed too real.

I walked over and said "Hi."

"Hey"

"Where have you been Edward?" I asked sitting down.

"I umm Bella I'm really sorry about the way I treated you it wasn't fair and I was taking something I was dealing with out on you."

As he was saying this I was staring at his beautiful eyes something was strange about them. But before I could anything Mr. Banner came in and started class.

Mr. Banner was talking about molecular structure and I was still thinking about Edward's eyes when suddenly, I remembered!

"They changed color!" I blurted.

When I realized what I'd said I looked over at Edward, he had panic in his eyes. Suddenly the bell rang and Edward was out the door before I could get up.

I ran out the door not even taking my stuff and chased Edward down the hallway; he was running as fast as humanly possible, maybe even faster.

I finally caught up with Edward at the end of the hallway where there was a large crowd of students.

"Edward, I have you cornered, please talk to me." I panted.

"Bella, stop trying to figure me out, just let it go." Edward said not even a little winded.

"No. Edward, I know this is weird because we barely know each other but if you're doing drugs or something you need to talk to me or someone else, you need help."

"Ha, no Bella I am not on drugs. But fine if you're not gonna let this go then let's get out of here we can talk somewhere more private."

"Ok. Now we're getting somewhere lets go to your house." I said smiling at my progress.

Edward drove us to his beautiful mansion. All I saw was elegant white paint and glass everywhere it was beautiful and a hazard for a clumsy person like me.

After about an hour of talking with Edward about nothing he asked me if I was hungry and I said yes. He was about to order pizza but I said I'll make something.

Edward wasn't hungry so I decided on making a salad for myself. I was in the middle of chopping up the lettuce when I got distracted and cut myself with the knife.

When I got cut I looked up at Edward and I saw that his eyes turned as black as night. He quickly turned his back to me and told me to go. I did and I walked outside, my car was there then I remembered Edward asked Alice to take it here.

That night I was sleeping and my dream was about Edward, all the signs were coming together, the color changing eyes, the cold hard skin, never coming to school on sunny days.

At around midnight I woke up with a start and I felt someone watching me.

In that moment, I knew, and I uttered five words. "I know what you are."

**AN: Hope you liked! I know it was short but I covered everything and I have to go to bed! Lol Please review! I love you guys, Goodnight **


End file.
